Draco's Dilema
by gayskin
Summary: Draco is lonely and finds himself growing envious of the obvious and deep friendship shared by people he thinks he should hate. This is my first attempt at fanfiction, not sure exactly where I'm going with the story but it will involve Draco slash at so


**Title : Draco's Dilema**

**Author: gayskin**

**Rating: M for language and future sexual themes**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I did not create these characters, JK Rowling did.**

Draco strode out of the Slytherin common room with as much dignity as he could, ignoring the howls of laughter from his housemates. The door closed behind him instantly cutting out all the sound from inside. Draco finally let his anger and humiliation at being caught out so easily rush to the surface.

His shoulders slumped, his face burned red with embarassment and he clenched his fists, his perfectly manicured fingernails digging into the flesh of his palms. The slight pain this caused brought him to his senses and he quickly looked around. He was relieved to find that he was completely alone, but he knew he things could change in seconds.

With ruthless Malfoy efficiency, he brought his emotions under control, straightened his back and stalked off down the corridor. Of course, Draco's idea of bringing his emotions under control meant not showing the slighest appearance of weakness. In fact "emotion" was all to evident to the few fellow students he encountered as he passed through the castle - he looked absolutely furious and more than one student suddenly decided to take a scenic route to their destination that didn't involve passing Draco for fear of getting their heads bitten off - perhaps even literally!

Draco ended up in quad - the early Spring sunshine combined with the fact that this was an enclosed open space shielded from the biting wind meant it was pleasantly warm in the quad. As he walked across the open space, Draco started to calm down somewhat. He reached his favourite spot - the corner of the quad where a couple of trees and some bushes provided a semi-private spot that Draco often used when he wanted to be alone.

He lay back on the grass and closed his eyes, letting the sunlight warm his face. He tried to empty his mind but it was difficult. Being in Slytherin house was not an easy option. Of course, in public there was always a united front - Slytherins united against the other three houses - to win at any cost! However, behind the closed doors of the common room, things were completely different. A Slytherin only cared about one thing - him or herself. There was an absolute hierachy in Slytherin house and everyone was constantly on the look out for chinks in their "opponents" armour, any possible piece of information was used to ensure that the people below you in the ranking stayed there and even more importantly to try to knock those above you off their perch so that you moved up the pecking order. Draco, of course, was near the top, which meant that there were loads of house mates lining up to try and pull him down. Today's humilation would undoubtedly take him down a few spots and he would have to work all the harder to recover his position.

All this in-fighting meant, of course, that he had few real friends. Crabbe and Doyle didn't really count - they were more like henchmen - and whilst they weren't as stupid as people thought, they were definitely not the type of guys that he could talk to about anything important.

The sound of laughter interrupted his thoughts and Draco opened his eyes, he rolled onto his side and saw them through a gap in the bushes. The usual bunch of Griffindorks, Potter, Weasley, Granger, Neville, Seamus and Dean. As they sat down in the middle of the quad and were chatting away they looked like they didn't have a care in the world. Draco knew that wasn't true of course, but they didn't let things get them down. Of course, they had rows wth each other, Draco had witnessed one of two of them himself, but it never seemed to change anything, they always got over the problem, made up with each other.

Draco sighed. They were pathetic a bunch of mudbloods and nobodies. He lay there watching them. They were mucking around and laughing, Draco sighed again... a longer and deeper sigh. Draco wished that he had friends like that, real friends that he could depend on, who he could talk to about his feelings. He sat up in shock. He couldn't believe it, he was jealous of a bunch of Griffindorks.

**A/N - I'm not entirely sure where I am going with this story - it's my first attempt at fanfiction. It will involve Draco slash but I haven't decided who with yet. I would welcome any constructive comments. **


End file.
